1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information management, and more particularly to a method and system for capturing, organizing, searching and sharing information included in web pages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments enable online payment facilities over the Internet. A user can carry out various transactions ranging from online bill payments and purchases to online reservations. While conducting these activities, the user browses through a large number of web pages and may like to record some of them. These pages could be in the form of transaction-confirmation notifications, electronic statements or bills, or any other web page that is of interest to the user. These web pages can be recorded and saved in the memory of the computing device.
Conventional methods for saving web pages included saving the web page on the hard disk of a user's computing device. However, the hard disk may not be accessible from a remote location. Therefore, the user is deprived of using the stored information and is forced to search for the required information again. In addition, the information stored on the hard disk requires a name, for easy accessibility by the user. Moreover, if the number of web pages stored on the hard disk is large, the memory space they occupy on the hard disk is also more. It is also difficult to organize and manage this large amount of information. Moreover, there is the danger of the information stored on the hard disk being accessed by any unauthorized person.
In a conventional method, a credit card provider company allows a user, who is a credit card holder, to store the transaction details of an online transaction. Transaction details, which include transaction confirmation notifications and electronic statements, are available online on the credit card provider's website and can be accessed by the user via the Internet. However, the credit card provider allows the user to store and view the transaction details pertaining to this particular credit card of the user. If the user has two credit cards of two different credit card providers, then the user cannot access the stored transaction details of these credit cards in a single website.
In light of the above discussion, there is a need for a method and a system that would enable the user to capture, organize, search and share a variety of web pages such as statements, bills, payment confirmation, news articles, and so forth. Moreover, the system should allow the user to access the stored web pages from remote locations. The system should also allow the user to forward web pages to friends and associates. The system should further, be able to protect web pages from unauthorized access and should store the web pages in a secure manner.